


The theatric between two

by ICantEmo



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, I don't know where this is going…, Implied Non-Con, No Smut, Trigger warning: themes/abuse, Use of the safeword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantEmo/pseuds/ICantEmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you broke up with an abusive boyfriend, an old friend came to help…</p>
<p>(Trigger warning for themes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will never believe in anything again

It had been a long day of physical, mental and verbal abuse, and when I looked at myself in the mirror that night, I couldn't bring myself to register the mess I had become. 

Covered in bruises and an especially noticeable new red mark hidden by my hair all day, I'd realised something.

I was  _worthless._

God, that had taken a long time to work out. So that was why I had to spend four long, painful months under the rule of an abusive, oppressive boyfriend.

That was why I had to make a couple of changes in my life. I was going to be myself.

I was _not_  going to be just a naïve, shy little slut.

That was what he'd always told me that that's who I was, and I needed to prove him wrong.

I was _not_ going to be weak.

I tied my hair back to embrace my battle wounds, I'd decided that those bruises were going to remind me of the day I had decided to take control of my own life.

That's right. I was _not_ going to be shy.

Smiling at myself, I tore off my hoodie to reveal yet more bruises, yet more pain that, in time, would be easy to forget. 

Hell yes, this _was_ the real me.

I _could_  do this.

I _could_  handle this.

I was _going_ to forget that bastard, and everything he had ever said to me about the kind of girl I was.

This change _was_ going to make my life so much easier to live. 

But that would have meant that I would have been alone. 

That thought was _unbearable_.

_I couldn't do this._

I _needed_  him. But I _didn't_. But I _did_.

_Damn. He was right. I was worthless._


	2. I don't know where you're going…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after you decided to change your life, reality kicks back in, and you have to carry on as you were…
> 
> (P.s. I'm really sorry if this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense to some readers, I was going to use American terms to describe school and such so that you guys might find it easier to understand, but I don't really understand it :c )

I woke up the next day. On a _Monday._ As well as the start of a new semester. As a twelfth grader, no less.

Everything was going to be new - the twelfth graders and upwards had a separate building, so even though I'd had a brief tour in eleventh grade (as every eleventh grader at this school did), I still wasn't that familiar, plus I still had to show all of the other twelfth graders my unattractive, blackened face. I couldn't even cover it with makeup, damnit. I had to try to cover it up with my hair. 

When I looked in the mirror, I realised it had gotten bigger. My fringe wasn't going to cover this. I'd have to make up a story that would. That, I could do.

As for my fringe, I tried to cover up. I straightened it over my left eye so that at least some of my face would be covered. 

I didn't actually do too bad of a job. I had covered around three quarters of the bruise, and the last quarter was small enough to be covered up by a little white lie. 

That was enough to get me through some of my day, at least.

* * *

When I got to school, I realised that with all of the pretty, popular girls attending, this bruise wasn't going to go unnoticed for very long. Therefore, I decided to pick a more secluded route that used a somewhat abandoned hallway that ran around the back of the building, so that way, I could travel around the school unnoticed. 

My plan had worked perfectly, as a matter of fact, I didn't even realise there was another kid in the hallway until he spoke up.

"Sorry to annoy you, but can you tell me how to get to home room? I've just transferred back here, so I haven't really seen the other building, and…"

"Yeah, sure, it's just…"

I started to reply, whipping round to look at him, accidentally tripping over my own shoe, and spilling everything from my bag onto the floor.

_This was the best first impression. Ever._

"Oh God, this is the worst way to start a new semester. I'm so sorry about this." 

"No, no, don't worry, I'll help!"

I felt a gust of wind as the new kid knelt down to help me out, and this encounter had lifted my mood to think that this boy wasn't going to laugh, whereas everyone else would.

Whilst standing up, I started to make conversation with him to show I was grateful.

"Thanks for this, I'm really sorry you had to do this, by the way, especially on your first day."

"Don't worry about it, seriously… hang on, (Y/N), is that you?"

"Pete Wentz? I remember you from ninth grade!"

Ah yes, Pete Wentz. The same kid that moved to a different state because of his mom's new job. From the time I spent with him up to ninth grade, I learnt that he was a slightly vain, popular kid who was always going to the hottest parties. Despite how much of a self-centred dude he might sound, he was actually a really nice kid, even though I didn't really get to know him that well. 

"Yeah, it's me, so you're staying here for twelfth grade? I thought you had plans to go to a specialist college…" 

"Well, I did look at other colleges, but I realised how hard they were to get into, plus I realised that I'm comfortable here, I mean, I know the teachers here, I know where everything is. So, yeah, I'm staying."

Pete's face lit up. 

"Makes sense. That's kind of why I'm back here too. Mom's job kind of folded, and her old boss heard about it, so he offered her a position back here, so, here I am!"

I smiled at him. 

"Thanks for helping with my bag, by the way, did you want a quick tour of this massive, confusing-looking building? It's probably easier than asking a teacher…"

"Good idea, yes please. Let's talk more on the way round."

"Sure."

Of course I was going to help him, at least I'd have one friend in twelfth grade. This would be a good change, rekindling an old friendship couldn't be that bad… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again if this chapter was a little weird! :3 x


	3. I don't want to remember it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You warm to Pete a little more during conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating regularly, I've had exams, and I've just left school, so I've decided to make up for it by putting this up! Please forgive me? :3

"So what have you been up to since we last saw each other? I mean, you know I moved out, but I don't know much about what you've been doing…"

What could I say? That I'd hooked up with a boy, but I didn't realise what I'd let myself in for? That every date ended up with me getting hurt? That every time he told me how much he loved me, I wanted to curl up and cry?

"I've been, erm, looking around other places to go for twelfth grade, sorting out my grades, and I learnt how to cook more than pasta for when I leave home, uh, yeah!"

Smiling, I realised that the first things that came out of my mouth weren't about my rocky relationship.

"Oh cool, so what did you get the grades in?"

"Well, unexpectedly, I got a B in Math, um, another B in Literature, and my proudest moment, I got an A* in (favourite subject)!"

Pete looked at me, seemingly surprised.

"Woah, well done, I only got all Bs, but at least I could come back here."

"Thanks, I didn't really expect it either, if I'm honest, I found Math so hard… everything else was ok, I guess…"

"No no, you should be proud! Math is a really difficult subject, at least I thought so."

I decided to try to steer the conversation to a less educational subject, a subject I enjoyed discussing much more.

"Yeah. So, tell me more about yourself, what kind of music do you listen to?"

Pete's expression suddenly broke into a grin. Clearly music was the right thing to talk about. 

"Heh, all sorts of bands you probably wouldn't listen to…"

I turned to face him, gasping.

"Ah, there are many bands I listen to, don't underestimate me! Go on!"

"Fine, I listen to quite a lot of heavy stuff, um, Blink-182, Green Day…"

My face lit up.

"Me too! Oh my God, it's not just me!"

"Really? I'd have thought you'd listen to, I don't know, Peter André or something lighter like that…"

I smiled, he was kind of right.

"Well, I do listen to some lighter stuff, but I prefer punk rock and just rock in general, I guess."

He stopped and turned to me. 

"Oh, well, it looks like we're here, well, thanks for taking me round! I guess I'll see you later?"

I turned to the door, dammit, he was right. I didn't want to stop this conversation, it was nicer than any that I'd ever had with my so-called boyfriend.

"So it does! I'll see you later, unless you want me to take you anywhere else after class?"

"Nah, I'll be ok, but thanks for the offer. See ya!"

"Yeah, see you later!"

I turned away smiling, he was still as nice as he was in ninth grade. I didn't stop to think about how long it would be before I confided in Pete about my more personal life, but it would come out eventually…


	4. The best worst thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not quite free yet, sadly :(

When I came back from school to an empty house, I realised something. The first day of school wasn't actually as bad as I expected. I'd only got one bit of homework to do from my English Language lesson, but that wasn't too bad, I loved these lessons. I loved the way that authors could convey various powerful feelings through words. I couldn't even do it through actions.

I was sat on my bed, and I took my diary out of my satchel, where I had written the homework, which was 'to write an essay about a recent memorable experience.' I also had to include a range of emotive language and other different techniques to convey the feelings that I had during said experience.

I knew what I  _could_ write about, but I wanted to put it out of my head as soon as I could. So I decided to write about my new little sister Jade, who was born a couple of months ago. That was a happier thing to write about than my current relationship status.

I picked up a pen off of my bedside table, ripped a bit of paper out of my Language book, and started to plan out my essay.

Halfway through my planning, I heard my phone vibrate in my satchel. It was probably my mom, I guessed as I searched for my phone. I didn't think to check who was calling because I was so certain that it was my mom. I found my phone and held it to my ear, and started to speak.

 

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Mom? No, babe, it's me."

 

_Oh shit. It was him._

 

"It's Michael, silly, your boyfriend!"

 

I couldn't hang up on him, I didn't want to face the consequences that were bound to happen the next time he came over…

 

"Ah, sorry, uh, my mom wanted me to do dinner for tonight, I thought that it was her."

"That's okay, babe. So, are you doing it?"

"Um, n-not at the moment, I'm actually doing homework."

"Well, I don't expect that she'd mind, but don't you want to do what she said first?"

 

Honestly, at the moment, I just wanted to tell Michael to fuck off, but this was Michael, I couldn't do that, or I'd get hit the next time he saw me.

 

"Actually, g-good idea, uh, Michael, I should probably go do that."

 

I breathed an internal sigh of relief. This meant he would have to go. Michael always played up to my mom to stay on her good side. Thank God. 

 

"I can stay on the line a little longer, don't you think? I know your mom, she loves our relationship, she wouldn't mind me, how should I put this…  _cementing it_ a little more, would she?"

"I, I guess n-not…"

 

Great, the stutter I'd appeared to develop since realising that it was Michael on the other end of the phone was getting worse. 

 

"Why so shaky, babe, what are you scared of?"

 

_You. But I can't say that…_

 

"N-nothing, I'm just a little cold."

"Well that's okay then, at least I've done my job right if you're not scared. Wrap up warm, babe, get better soon, okay? I'm coming over soon, I talked it over with your mom."

 

_Thanks, Mom._

 

"Okay, j-just tell me nearer the time? I'll put it in my d-diary."

"Sure thing, babe. I love you. See you later."

 

I hung up. Without saying that I didn't love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise immensely for how bad this chapter was, I'll try harder next time :3 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I'll take any ideas on board too! Thanks x


	5. Welcome to the new déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been waaaaay too long, I finally decided to update because I can't leave this in the dark (plus a really good Brendon Urie x Reader got me feeling good…) 
> 
> Sorry if this is poopy, and short, it's 12:42 in the morning XD 
> 
> (I think my writing style changed, whoops)

The bell ringing woke me up. But I wasn't asleep. Was I lost? I could be, if the past few days were anything to go by, my feelings definitely confused me. 

Pulling myself away from these thoughts, I decided to forget about last night's phone call, and continue with my day completely normally. Well, nearly. 

 

I didn't even know that I was heading anywhere in the school building until the feeling of Pete's hands on my shoulders reminded me that I was walking and thinking at the same time. 

 

"Y/n? Nice try, but you're not going to walk into me as well as welcoming me to this school by practically throwing yourself at me…"

I was drawn right back to my senses.

 

"Oh, sorry, I think I was subconsciously daydreaming."

 

_Wake up, y/n, you know you were._

Pete laughed. Thank God he didn't seem to notice that I wasn't exactly concentrating. Or if he did, he had shaken it off. 

 

"Anyway, I'm kind of lost… walk me to the library?" 

"Sure, my brain will wake up in a minute, I promise."

 

* * *

 

By the time I'd walked to the library, Pete and I (well, moreso Pete) had conversed about a range of things–music, fashion, and the hatred we both shared for Mrs Revell, the principal. 

Pete had also realised that I wasn't talking much during the journey.

 

"Are you okay? You seem kind of quiet, is there anything wrong?"

 

That brought me back round quickly.

 

"I'm fine, sorry, I've been looking after Jade a lot lately, I tend to shut off when she tries to talk to me."

"I get the feeling… maybe you should take a break? You'll need to when school starts getting intense too."

"I will, Mom's been working late a lot more, Dad's in England with work, I just help round the house when I need to."

"It's a lovely sentiment, but I still think you need to take a break, even if it's only for, what, five minutes or so?"

"Pete. I'm fine. Don't sweat it."

 

_That came out worse than I intended it to. Shit._

 

"Uh, if you say so… I don't want to stress you out more…"

"Just leave it? Please?"

"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong? I mean, you were fine yesterday, has something happened since then?"

"Pete," I accidentally spat, "Just. Leave. It." 

"Wow, chill out, quiet down a bit, we're in a library! I didn't ask for this, you know…"

 

_That's done it. That's a second male figure in my life that's going to piss me off sooner or later. I can't say Michael is the problem or Pete'll pry into it and make it worse._

 

"Didn't you listen the first time? I know we're in a library, so I'll leave you to work in peace! Jeez!"

"Y/n, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, come back!"

 

But by that time, I realised he was right. So I gave myself a break, by storming out of the library (quietly), and taking some time to myself. 

 

I didn't even say sorry.

 

 _I'm_ _sorry, Pete._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Pete…
> 
> That was a rather abrupt ending, I'll try harder next chapter!
> 
> P.s. If you want to read the Brendon/You fic, tis here! (Follow the link :3) http://archiveofourown.org/works/4368608/chapters/9913703


	6. I'm a nervous wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have returned. Again. Oh my, I have been gathering ideas. 
> 
> P.s. Go read this fanfic that was written for me! I'd appreciate it if you did :) http://archiveofourown.org/works/5411351

I closed the door. Dammit, this day has been difficult. First Michael, then Pete, then feelings, then the pressure of the rest of the world. 

I heard a shuffling upstairs. Did that come from my room? Huh, it was probably my mom. In any case, I needed my bed. I could ask my mom to leave me alone. She'd be fine.

By the time I had reached the bottom stair, the shuffling had stopped. I then clambered up the stairs loudly. My mom must have left my room by then, definitely. I opened my door, having calmed myself completely. 

 

_Oh_ _shit_. 

 

"Hey baby."

"Michael? What are you-?" 

He was sat on my bed, waiting. Why the hell was he here? There must have been some sort of - 

 

"Your mom called. She got caught up at work, and she wanted me to come check on you because she didn't know when she'd be back. Not happy to see me or something, sweetie?"

 

I had no idea how to reply. Why, Mom, why? I can fend for myself!

 

"No, no, not at all, huh, I was just a bit… surprised is all, today's been a hard day." 

"Aw, babe, you could have texted me about it, I mean, I'm always happy to help my… beloved."

 

_I can't escape. He's got me between the door and his body. Oh God, I wish I hadn't come home, what can I do now?_

 

"I'm fine, really, I promise, you can go, if, if you want, I guess you have homework or…?"

"I finished it at school. I had to make sure my baby was okay."

 

_Oh God, someone help me out. He's going to hurt me again, he knows I'm lying! We're near enough my bed for him to smother me, split my head against my headboard!_

 

I was convinced my life had started to end. My back was bending, I was being laid on my bed, this was it. Hang on… 

 

"Ooh, someone's tense." 

His hands had found my lower back, and I felt him bridging his body over mine. 

 

"I'll be-be-be okay, in a w-while… you can go, I promise!" 

"Why are you resisting, honey? I haven't started to make you feel any better!"

 

He leant down and kissed me. Full on. And I was… responding?

 

_Play_ _along, Y/N. All the time he's in this state, you're fine._

So I did. He was lying on top of me now, caging me between my bed and himself. But now it was getting more intense. He had reached my neck and was showing no signs of slowing down.  _  
_

_Play along, Y/N._

 

_"_ See? You're already more relaxed, I can feel it in your back muscles. But we're not there yet."

 

His hands had reached the buttons of my shirt. He kissed my neck rhythmically, only pausing to undo another button. 

 

_Play along, Y/N._

 

I could tell myself this forever, but I'd never tell him. By now, my torso was exposed to him. He sat up on his heels, one leg either side of my hips. 

 

"You're so beautiful. Tell yourself that often?" 

"N-no. I'll do it more. Every day, I…"

 

His lips attacked me again, this time my stomach was what he went for. And his hands… his hands were travelling towards the waistband of my jeans…

 

_Y/N. You've played along long enough. If you let this go on any further, he'll -_

 

"West! West… West."

 

His surname. The safeword.

 

"For fuck's sake, just as we were about to get somewhere. Why, Y/N, why?"

 

Thank God he was attacking me with words and not actions. He had also rolled over, letting me move freely. But I didn't dare to.

 

"I'm sorry, baby. I just love you so much. I want to love you, but I don't want to hurt you. I'm glad you stopped me, sweetie."

 

Unbeknownst to him, I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Freedom was mine, for now. I sat up, putting my shirt back on, watching him slide off of my bed, putting on and tying up his shoes. He was leaving. Thank God. 

 

Before he walked out of my room, then out of my house, he turned to me.

 

_"I love you."_


	7. I am your worst nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long time, my exams are smothering me :(

He was there.

Looming over my face.

He wasn't wanted there.

Michael.

 

Oh God, I never wanted this sort of thing to happen, but now it has and I don't know what to do. He's everywhere I look, even when I close my eyes to shut him out, I still see him. 

 

The bed sinks as he leans in for another poisonous kiss. Why can't my mouth seem to work out how to tell him to stop? When will the tears that have been hidden out of fear for my "boyfriend" start to flow? When will my lungs give out, so I don't have to be conscious to this assault?

 

"Baby, I'm ready when you are. Always ready."

 

The dangerous tone of his voice could only mean one thing. That for the next hour or two, I was completely powerless to his continuous demands.

 

His lips crash against mine in an invasive kiss, but even though he's letting me call the shots, I can feel his impatience building with every breath that I feel upon my neck, which is still damp from where it has been attacked with bullets of kisses. I almost freeze as he removes my shirt, slowly and painfully.

 

Please, let something, anything happen to end the hell that hovers over me. Please let me scream. Please let his mom come home from work early. Please give me the courage to push him away.

 

But as his hands start reaching towards the waistband of my jeans, I know it's too late. The ice blue irises of his eyes cloud over with greed and lust. This is it. 

 

_Tonight will be the night that my nightmares become true._

 

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, his hands found their way towards my bra.

 

_If there is a god, please, let a miracle happen…_

 

"'Course you're ready, aren't you, princess?"

 

In the split second that allows me to squeak a fearful reply, cold air hits my back as my bra is undone…

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. My blankets and my nightshirt were soaked with fear. Fear that I could lose my innocence. But, at the same time, I felt an odd sense of relief and joy that I had woken up, and ended what could only be described as the worst nightmare I've had in a long while.

 

But, as I started to breathe steadily and rhythmically again, I looked at the clock, the ticking of the second hand permeating the dead silence of the night. The only time I'd ever been awake this early had been to illness in the night.

 

This was just a nightmare… for now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I feel like since I took forever to upload this chapter, do you guys want another in the next few days? I've done my exams, so I have some more time on my hands, and I don't want this work to be unfinished :)


	8. A stitch away from making it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a very long while, but I hope you guys stay with me on this one!

* * *

This morning I woke up as normal. Nearly. I didn't hear my alarm go off, what day was it again?

Oh _shit._

BecauseI've overslept an extra hour, it's 7:30am, and I only have half an hour to get dressed, eat breakfast, pack my bag, do my hair and get ready to leave the house to get the bus.

After a long thinking process, I decided to wait until I got to school to get something to eat (after all, I can wait until 11), so I pulled on yesterday's (clean) outfit of choice (no one'll notice), pulled a brush through my unkempt bed hair and ran out of the house to the bus stop.

I hate nightmares like the one I had last night. At least I didn't miss the bus.

* * *

 

After two torturously long hours of boring lessons, break time rolled around. I was still half asleep, eating my breakfast, which today was yogurt and mixed berries, but what really woke me up was the chair directly across from me sliding outwards, and as I followed the arms upwards, they were Pete's.

 

"Morning, sleepyhead, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Enough, I… was ill in the night, but I'm ok now!"

 

I desperately wanted to apologise to Pete for lashing out at him yesterday, so I decided that now was a good time. He looked ok, plus he'd come to me, which was a bonus, so I guessed we were on good terms now.

 

"Hey, Pete? I'm really sorry for being a bit of a dick yesterday, things are getting stressful already, and-"

"Don't worry about it, we all get it sometimes, mind if I sit?"

"'Course not, go ahead."

 

Pete sat down and pulled an apple out of his bag.

 

"So, I know we've lived here for a little while now, but Mom figured that a housewarming party would be nice to have to introduce ourselves to people, and she said I could invite who and however many people I wanted, so, I was wondering if you and your family would like to come? I know your sister's only a baby, so if your parents want to take her home early, Mom wouldn't mind keeping an eye on you, and we could take you home, and-"

"Calm down, Pete, I'd love to go, and we're free, I've missed your mom, and so has my mom, I'll tell her when we get back. Have you invited anyone else?"

"Just a couple of my friends that I met a while ago, you'll like them, I'm sure of it?"

 

I was truly excited about the housewarming party, it was going to be a night away from stressing about Michael and how shitty my life outside of school is.

 

"So, when is it?"

 

Just as I asked, the bell rang to signal that break had finished.

 

"Crap, wait, I think I still have your number from ninth grade, it hasn't changed, has it? I'll call you when I get back him tonight, and we can talk about it then, promise?"

"I'd love that. Catch you later, Pete!"

"See ya!"

 

And there he went. If only he knew how happy this party invite made me, and how much I appreciated him getting me out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, the truth will come out eventually, p.s. Who can guess who his new friends are…?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and come back soon for the next chapter!
> 
> (Also sorry for this one being short, next time I'll write it through the day, so posting is the only thing I need to do :3 )


End file.
